


Draw My Eye

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Licking, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's no way George doesn't know what his lips do to Dream.(Kinktober 2: licking)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	Draw My Eye

George had this… habit.

It was sweltering outside, and in the shitty concrete bunker that was their UK home, inside wasn't a whole lot better, even with every window in the house and the back door open there wasn't a breeze or even a lifted spirit in sight. 

George was sitting on the back door step, his lips stained dark from the blackcurrant (and what the fuck was a blackcurrant?) ice pop he was labouring over. It was like an endless task, one Dream watched intently from the grass as his purple-stained tongue peaking out from between his cold-swelling lips, and even then George liked to put his lips to the very top of the treat and swirl it around by the stick, smearing it further without spilling a drop. 

Dream, lying in the grass, pressed his thighs together when George took it into his mouth properly, his tongue pressed flat against the ice pop and drawing it from his mouth, tonguing the very tip as finally the stick going through the middle lost its resolve and broke free, and George licked over it like it was a forbidden, extra treat. 

He could feel his own mouth open as a single drop of the dark liquid, melted under either the heat of the sun or George’s mouth, trickled down and ran over his fist which clutched it, like a sign of submission to George’s hand. But he just moved his head to the side and mouthed his fingers too, his purple tongue licking there too, easing the liquid off his skin and smacking his sticky lips together. George always had such pretty lips, too, so soft looking and smooth, only interrupted by a flash of white teeth when George had enough of teasing and bit the ice pop.

Dream pressed his face into the grass when he rolled onto his front and pressed his thighs closer together, resisting the urge to whimper at the sound of George finishing off the crumbling ice pop, and then the sounds of him sucking each finger, lickinng the spaces between each one. 

He'd need to wash his hands, and Dream knew he'd need to wash his own in a few minutes. 

"Dream," George’s mouth moved in slow motion as Dream looked up, "What are you looking at?"

"Just you," he replied, "did you enjoy that?"

"I did," George got up, probably to go wash his hands.

Dream pressed his face to the grass again, breathing in the smell of the earth as he tried to calm down and get himself together. He was only half successful, as moments later George appeared again and Dream’s eyes trailed first over the slope of his ankles, the arch of his calves, the pale yellow of an old bruise on his knees (and that only helped the feelings Dream was trying to quiet down, before skimming George’s clothes and locking onto his face. George wasn’t looking at him, too busy scrolling through his phone and sucking the tip of a strawberry ice pop. 

Dream pressed his face to the grass again and groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are fantastic!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted.


End file.
